Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of wireless communication and, more particularly, to concurrent background spectral scanning for Bluetooth® packets while receiving WLAN packets.
A master Bluetooth device uses an inquiry scan procedure to discover other slave Bluetooth devices within communication range and uses a paging scan procedure to connect to one or more of the discovered slave Bluetooth devices. The master Bluetooth device and the slave Bluetooth devices exchange inquiry messages and paging messages on one or more narrowband radio frequency channels. Wireless local area network (WLAN) devices use wideband transmission techniques that may employ the same radio frequency channels as the Bluetooth devices. For example, both the WLAN devices and the Bluetooth devices can use the 2.4 GHz-2.5 GHz industrial scientific medical (ISM) frequency band. The Bluetooth devices can frequency hop across 79 1 MHz narrowband radio frequency channels, while the WLAN devices can occupy a 20 MHz (or 40 MHz) radio frequency channel.